hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Arrival of Tsubaki Domyoji!
is the twenty-third episode of the anime adaptation of Boys Over Flowers. The episode first aired on February 16, 1997 in Japan. It was followed by "Love's Tempest! Being Expelled!?" on February 23. After seeing Tsukasa Domyoji and Sakurako Sanjo together, Tsukushi Makino meets Tsubaki Domyoji. She drags her to her house, where Tsukushi promptly hides. She becomes lost in the huge house, but Tsukasa later finds her. Plot From behind a wall, Tsukushi Makino watches Tsukasa Domyoji and Sakurako Sanjo laughing together. He invites to have tea at his house, to which Sakurako excitedly agrees. She then notices Tsukushi staring at them and smirks, before turning around to follow Tsukasa. Tsukushi walks in the opposite direction, telling herself "I have no right to be depressed." She cannot help being mad at Sakurako's "smug" face. A guy, meanwhile, is trying to flirt with her. When he touches her arm, she yells at him "Will you shut up!" He becomes angry and calls her "stuck up." A woman then walks up and yells at him "Can't you take a hint?!," before proceeding to scratch his car with the heel of her boot. He quickly drives off. The woman steps closer to Tsukushi, telling her "You don't look so good." She then asks her to come to her house to rest, which Tsukushi does reluctantly. As they are walking, the woman strikes her as familiar. Upon arriving at Tsukasa's house, the woman introduces herself as Tsubaki Domyoji. Tsukushi instantly remembers seeing her in a portrait. She tells her that she is okay, but Tsubaki insists. They then enter the house and Tsubaki proceeds to the room where Tsukasa and Sakurako are. Tsukasa hints that Tsubaki's husband kicked her out, leading her to punch him. Sakurako then greets her, which Tsubaki finds too sweet. After kicking Tsukasa again, she remembers Tsukushi who has hidden behind a plant. Tsubaki assumes she has left. Tsukushi searches for the entrance, while Tsubaki, Tsukasa, and Sakurako have tea. She opens several doors but they all lead to different rooms, leading her to say "Why is this house so huge?" Tsukasa and Tsubaki see off Sakurako at the front door. His sister teases him about having a girlfriend, though he insists "It's not like that between us." He then walks back inside into the room where Tsukushi is. Tsukasa stares at her for a second, before shutting the door which alerts her to his presence. She attempts to explain how she got there, mentioning Rui Hanazawa in the process. He becomes angry and tells her "Do you know what you are doing?" She tries to back away as he approaches her. He kicks a chair she is using as a shield and knocks over a potted plant. Tsukasa grabs Tsukushi's arm and tells her "Do you enjoy playing with other people's hearts?" Tsubaki then enters the room and kicks her brother in the back. She hits him a few more times for good measure. Tsukushi tries to tell her that she knows Tsukasa, but is unable to get a word in. Later, Tsukasa refuses to join Tsukushi and his sister for dinner. Tsubaki goes to give him another talking-to. Tsukushi falls asleep at the table while thinking about Tsukasa, who is taking a shower at the time. After not finding him in his room, Tsubaki returns to the dining room and finds Tsukushi sleeping. She mumbles Rui's name and then "I'm sorry, Domyoji." Tsubaki then realizes that Tsukushi and Tsukasa know each other, and that something has happened between them. Tsubaki orders her brother to carry Tsukushi to a guest room. Despite his protests, Tsukasa carries her very carefully. Sometime later, she wakes up to the sound of Tsubaki playing with her fortunetelling toy. Tsukushi demonstrates how to use it, getting an answer about being "torn between two boys." Tsubaki then tells her "I wish you wouldn't give up on Tsukasa" and asks her to "try to understand him." Tsukushi already feels she understands him, but tells herself "I have no right to hang on to him." The next morning, Yuriko Asai accuses Tsukushi of deceiving Rui. He interrupts to say "That's none of your business." Tsukasa is the next person to show up. He announces to everyone "Rui Hanazawa is no longer a member of the F4." Cast and characters Other *Erika Ayuhara *Minako Yamano *Shizuka Todo *Tsubaki's husband Additional voices *Daisuke Kishio (nanpa man) *Naomi Matamura (maid) Staff *'Screenplay': Genki Yoshimura *'Director': Ryo Tachiba *'Animation director': Tomoko Ito *'Art directors': Yuki Yukie, Kunihiro Chida Notes *Episode twenty-three is adapted from chapters forty-one through forty-four. References See also External links *"The Arrival of Tsubaki Domyoji!" at the official website *"The Arrival of Tsubaki Domyoji!" on Toei Animation * Arrival of Tsubaki Domyoji, The Arrival of Tsubaki Domyoji, The Arrival of Tsubaki Domyoji, The Arrival of Tsubaki Domyoji, The